customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Masters
The Masters are a gang of super intelectuals who have devoted their lives to crime. They exhibit superhuman abilities that become extremley dangerous when backed by their great intelligence. Founding The Masters were originaly seperate crimials of extreme intelligence. Eventually they were brought together by what some call evil fate, and were joined under the proposed idea that other superhumans did not deserve to haave their great strengths without intelligence. They began training with their powers to become the ultimate gang and eventually were considered the most dangerous people in Devinwood City. Being adjacent to Elmerton City the Masters hit city is frequently aided by SHEPHERD, Making it one of the Masters greatest enemies. Goals The first Master was a super genius with an unknown past under the alias of "Negative". He ruthlessly sought out superhumans and murdered them for their unworthiness of the great gifts they possessed. He believed that one only deserves strength if one can use it with intelect. He soon found a psychotic mime villain who had staged a a bank heist and upon attempted murder found himself nearly beaten by the mute superhuman. after finding that the mime who was dubbed "Detruisez" was working along side Negative and turned the men into the two Masters, the most intelegent villains the world had seen and the only ones worthy of the great gifts that superhumans posess. With the added team mate, the goal broadened to the destruction of other superhumans as well as proving their superiority over the cities of the world. The two soon adopted a young woman from America into their group after witnessing her extreme intelegence that rivaled that of great scientists of the past. She was able to generate gates in the fabric of space and teleport objects to unknown and perhaps horrible places. With her addition to the group they vowed to protect their goals through the destruction of hero groups such as SHEPHERD. Members Negative Negative, the founder of the Masters, is a super intelligent villain who has come to believe that without mind one does not deserve strength and is bent on taking that strength from simple-minded superhumans usually by killing them. He has the ability to copy powers but only in reverse. He uses his power to find the negative version of a heroes power and overwhelm them with it or equalize their power and defeat them through superior intelect. He is a genius and is very experienced with his power. Stealer Stealer is an super genius who has joined forces with Negative as part of the Masters gang. She is the most recent addition to the Masters but has easily gained their respect. She is more intelligent than even negative and has been able to outwit every opponent, sometimes to the extent where she doesn't need to use her powers. She has the ability to open gates through the fabric of space and send people to distant places. No one knows exactly where she takes them but her extreme inteligence and knoledge of every opponent makes her more powerful than Negative and Detruisez. Détruisez A psychotic genius, Detruisez is one of the best assets to the Masters. With his mime appearance and silent insanity he strikes fear into most civilians and young superhumans. He can not be compared intelectually to Stealer and Negative but his warped and abstract intelligence can easily be seen to at least match that of Negative's. He was first thought of as an unworthy ally by Stealer but soon earned her respect after defeating a superhuman faster than her. He has telekinetic abilities that when used through his psychotic ganius become very effective. He has been seen to be able to create explosions with his power and in his home country of France they named him Detruisez meaning Destroy. Category:AtahiNumaCategory:MastersCategory:Villains